Finished at Dawn
by Marsda
Summary: Its Harry's last year at Hogwarts after the war with Voldemort. There's a twist though, a girl named Cecilia starts her first year at hogwarts...at the age of 16. She is actually Harry's half sister but neither know. And Voldemort..returns!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just the beginning

Someone was following her. Cecilia could tell. There were two males; one with a beard and one with glasses. She had made so many turns and gone down so many back ways she was sure they were following her. She was also sure that if and when she did lose them she wouldn't be able to find her way home again. She was lost. Why were they following her? Did they have weapons? She got more and more frightened as she progressed further and further into the dark alleys in the bad part of town.

She was only supposed to go to the store and back, but on her way home she noticed them, who wouldn't, they looked to be wearing robes of some kind, black and down to their feet. They stood out, and they were following HER. She couldn't bring them back to her home, that would have been even more dangerous, for if they knew where she lived they could just come back whenever she set foot out of the door.

She didn't think losing them would have been that big of a problem, but it had been 20 minutes since she noticed them and she wasn't any closer to losing them then before. If that wasn't bad enough, they were gaining, instead of walking their slow pace as earlier they were speeding up to a brisk walk. She started to run.

Six hours earlier.

"Professor Dumbledore you sent for me?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, there is something I must do today and I need your assistance." Harry looked at the professor expectantly waiting politely for him to continue. "We have a peculiar case with a young girl. A potential student you might say."

"Whats so peculiar?" Harry asked.

"We didn't detect any magic from her until this summer. This has never happened in all of Hogwarts history."

"What do you mean?"

"She's sixteen years old. Old enough to be going into the sixth year at Hogwarts, but yet the ministry did not sense any magic from her until three months ago. We later learned that she lived in Ireland until this summer, but the magic school in Ireland doesn't know anything about her. Then again they do not keep such close tabs on magic there, seeing as how most everyone there has a bit of magic somehow. Though some just don't notice it. She could have been home-schooled, but i'm curious as to why."

"What has this got to do with me professor?" Harry asked. "I'll be finishing up my last year in Hogwarts this year and I don't think I'll have any time to watch over a new student, I'm eighteen this year and a'lot of students had to retake a year, due to the downfall of Voldemort. I'll be too busy trying to keep my grades up to become an Auror, I'll probably be living in the library."

"I don't mean for you to help her during school my boy, I want you to go with me to explain to her that she is being accepted into Hogwarts. We don't want to scare her, and we don't want to tell her about it in a crowded area because of the Muggles, so we'll follow her to a quiet place and I want you there. Somehow my beard scares some people off." He explained with a chuckle.

"I'd be happy to help you professor." Harry said with a smile.

They weren't running after her, in fact she looked behind her to find they were no longer there. She started to calm down until she heard a loud POP and ran right into the boy with glasses, falling down and bringing him with her. Her head hit the the pavement with a loud crack, and everything went black.

She awoke to the sound of a woman's voice, and it sounded scolding. "Dumbledore I can't believe you! Harry I can sort of understand, him being a young boy. But you! You should have known better then to scare her half to death! All you were supposed to do was inform her that she was accepted into Hogwarts! Leave it to you to make things complicated and end up injuring the poor thing!"

"Come Poppy, she's fine, a little bump on on the head never hurt anyone...at least not permanently." The man who must of been known as Dumbledore answered.

"Ohhhh. You're incorrigible!" Poppy said as she flung open the white drapes that surrounded the bed. "Oh good, you're awake! How are you feeling dear?" Cecilia didn't answer right away, she was too shocked at the change in voice. One minute stern the next like a kindhearted mother.

"F-fine." She answered finally. "Where am I?"

"You're at a school, called Hogwarts dear." The man named Dumbledore answered. "Its a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm sorry for scaring you so badly earlier, we were just trying to tell you that you've been accepted into the school." He smiled warmly at her.

She slowly got up from the bed opposite the side he was on, and said very slowly. "There's a school? For magic? I thought it was just something that you learned on your own..."

"So you were homeschooled!" The boy with the glasses and dark hair finally spoke up. "We were wondering why the Ireland school didn't know you."

"I was adopted about four years ago, my adoptive father taught me everything I know. But he wasn't around very much so I don't really know much. I went to a regular school, so no he didn't home-school me."

"Where is your adoptive father now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know, he left about a year ago but he never came back, I was finally transferred to a foster family here in England."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. But if you want we can get you into this school, you will be given a short test to see what level you are and of course get you into the proper house. How does this sound?"

"How could I have been accepted, I have horrible marks in school so it isn't as if I was accepted for my brains."

"Everyone that has a sense of magic is accepted into this school, whether or not you're good at anything has nothing to do with it." He answered.

"I don't think my foster family will let me go though, I'll be moving to a different foster family before the summer it over."

"One of the teachers here at the school can probably adopt you for the time being, at least until you graduate from Hogwarts. Don't worry dear, we'll take care of everything. Now you will need some money to buy your outfits, cauldron, books, wand if you don't already have one, ink and quill, and anything else you might need. A list of supplies should be sent to you, we'll put off the books though until after you take an entrance exam."

"My adoptive father left me all of his money in his will, I think I have enough for my supplies, I just need to know where to get them.."

"Me and my friends are going to be buying our supplies in a week, you're welcome to join us." Harry said.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. I can give you the address to my house so that you can- Oh no! My house! I was supposed to be home right away! I'm going to get switched for sure! How far away is my house form here?"

"A good couple of hours if you drive." Dumbledore said as she moaned. But a few seconds if we apparate.

"Then lets apparate! I need to be home now! Where are the grocery's that I had?" She asked. Poppy quickly handed her the three bags of items that she had had with her, and Dumbledore held out his hand to help you side along apparate. She took his hand hesitantly and quietly asked. "Um..what IS apparating?"

"Hold on tight and you'll find out." With that she was pulled into what felt like a hole of a key to end up right in-front of her house, with her stomach feeling inside out. She quickly forgot about her sick stomach when she heard Mrs. Randolf yell from the porch.

"You slow lazy girl! You were supposed to be back 2 hours ago! Just wait until Victor gets home! You'll never disobey ME again!"

_I hope that that teacher can adopt me soon... _Cecilia thought to herself as she walked quickly up the stairs to the porch.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think so far? Please review! I am open to any constructive criticism! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP JK Rowling does. (Sorry I forgot to put it up on chapter 1)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who Am I?<p>

It had been one week since Cecilia had been accepted to Hogwarts and she was trying to figure out what to wear for her trip with Harry and his friends. She wanted to look nice but casual enough so that Mrs. and Mr. Randolf did not suspect anything. It was going to be hard to sneak out of the house for a few hours but she had an idea of pretending to have a babysitting job. She hoped they believed her ruse..

"Well I'm off to my babysitting job." Cecilia said as she came down the stairs. Her dark brown/red hair left down and wearing a simple pair of denim jeans and a nice white short-sleeved shirt.

"That's kind of short notice. Who are you babysitting?" Mrs. Randolf said looking suspicious.

"You don't know them; their friends of the McDaniel's, and had an emergency shopping trip."

"What time will you be home?" Mr. Randolf said, looking stern.

"No later then six." She replied as she quickly grabbed her tan sweater and book bag.

"If you're later then that you will not be receiving any dinner. Understood?" He said frowning.

"Yes sir." She said right before she shut the door behind her.

She took a deep breath of relief as she walked down the porch steps. She was supposed to meet up with Harry's friends in an hour, but she still had to get some money from her adoptive dad's bank account. Harry had sent a message via owl two days ago after the Mrs. and Mr. went to bed. It was a simple message just containing information on where they would pick her up and how much money (muggle translation) that she would approximately need.

After she had withdrawn the amount of money she thought she would need, she quickly walked to the meeting place, it was a park not far from the bank. She didn't have to wait too long before she jumped out of her skin at the sound of three loud POP's behind her.

"Hello Cecilia." Harry said arriving with a red haired boy and a bushy haired girl. "These are my friends I told you about, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Hermione, Ron, this is Cecilia.. I'm sorry I don't know your last name."

"Oh, um, well I don't exactly know my last name either, they named me Doe at the orphanage when I was dropped off there. There was a letter with my first name, but nothing else."

"Well, pleased to meet you Cecilia Doe." Hermione said stepping up and putting her hand out for her to shake.

"Likewise." She replied.

"Well lets get going now Harry, now that we've been acquainted I want to get the shopping over with. There's a new restaurant that's opened that I've wanted to check out for a while now." Ron said looking impatient.

"Ugh Ron! Don't you ever think about anything else besides food?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do...I think about Quiditch as well!" Ron said laughing as Hermione hit his arm lightly.

Cecilia smiled at their banter, hoping that maybe she could meet someone who she could be as close to as well. Not romantically, but someone who she could be best friends with. It had been so long since she had had that.

"Well alright then, lets commence shopping." Harry said chuckling.

* * *

><p>Cecilia knew that she was supposed to take a test to determine which books she should get, but she didn't want to have to come again so she just decided to purchase all of the books needed for seven years at Hogwarts. Even if she didn't need all of the books it would save time later instead of coming back every year. With the help of Hermione, Ron, and Harry she purchased her cauldron, robes and other supplies that the list had said to get. The last thing she needed was a wand.<p>

"Where's a good place to get a wand?" She asked.

"Ollivander's is the best wand maker ever. That's where every first year get's their wand." Harry replied. "Come on, its the last place we need to go." Cecilia followed as the three friends led the way to the wand maker.

"Well what do we have here?" The man who must have been known as Ollivander asked. Looking kindly as Cecilia entered the shop behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"She needs a wand, its her first year at Hogwarts." Harry replied for her.

"Bit old for a first year aren't ya?" He said curiously.

"She was home-schooled before and never got around to getting a wand." Harry once again spoke up on her behalf.

"Well then let's remedy that shall we?" He replied turning from the counter and rummaging through a bunch of boxes on shelves behind him. "Ah here's one, light; made from oak with a unicorns hair as the core, 6 inches." He said placing the wand in her hands.

"What do I do with it?" She asked looking incredulously down at the dark brown wand in her hands.

"Wave it." He replied. She did causing 12 boxes to go flying.

"Nope that's not it." He said before she could apologize. He took the wand from her hands and rummaged around for another one. After eight different wands had been tried he was starting to look frustrated. That's when she noticed a box that had been thrown into the corner from one of her tries. She didn't know what it was but she felt a certain connection drawing her to this particular wand.

Mr. Ollivander turned around and saw her going to the box/wand that he had not noticed. "Ahh, White Willow! With a black phenox feather as the core. Ten inches." He said in almost a whisper.

She slowly bent down and picked up the wand. Something was different this time. It tingled in her hand. She waved the wand and firework colors came out of it, as well as something unusual...a song. It sounded sweet and clear, like a choir humming a tune in unison together. While an orchestra played in the background. She had never heard anything like it before. She unknowingly memorized the tune by heart.

When the tune stopped she turned to find the wand maker and her shopping acquaintances with mouths agape, and shocked expressions. "Whats the matter? Did I do something wrong?" She said looking worried.

"That...has never happened in all of my years as a wand maker. Never before has a sound come from any of the wands. It's a truly remarkable event." He said in awe. "That wand itself is remarkable, considering the owner of its brother.."

"Who is the owner of the brother?" Harry asked, still trying to get over his initial shock.

"Was, Harry. The owner of the brother to this wand. The only twin to this one. Was your father, Harry; James Potter. Truly remarkable indeed.."

Harry turned to look again at the wand Cecilia now held. "That's what my father's wand used to look like?" He asked.

"Yes, the one and only duplicate that I have every made. Even the likeness of your's and you-know-who's were not identical. Just their cores." Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Cecilia finally broke the spell.

"How much?" She asked quietly.

"Ten Galleons." The shop keeper said shaking his head as if to bring him back to the now. "Enjoy your day, and your new wand." He said with a smile, as the four young teens left the shop to finish their day at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Her first day at Hogwarts was fast approaching, and news had arrived that Cecilia was being adopted by a teacher. The foster family she was with did not seem very upset at the news, in fact they seemed rather happy that they would be rid of 'the little rat' as they often referred to her. She would be going to live with her new 'Father' today. His name, she had learned, was a Mr. Severus Snape. And Mr. and Mrs. Vandolf were told that he was a teacher of Science. Chemistry to be exact. She didn't know if this was true or not, considering it was school of magic, but she was happy to be leaving this gloomy place either way.<p>

She was well packed and ready to go three hours before her new adoptive father would arrive. That didn't stop the Vandolf's though, they made sure that once she was ready that she was out of their hair. She had to spend the remainder of her time waiting for the professor on the sidewalk outside of the house. After the first twenty minutes of waiting her bum was sore. After an hour and a half..it was numb. She decided to pace the sidewalk while she waited. She was still pacing, or at least balancing herself on the edge of the concrete when a loud POP made her lose her balance and fall on her already sore behind.

_I should probably be used to that sound by now.. _She thought as a man in black robes and greasy looking hair helped her up with a scowl. He didn't look very pleasant, but she new for a fact that she would be living in the Hogwarts quarters so it didn't really matter if they liked each-other or not. They would only spend their summer's and other holidays together.

"Please learn to keep your balance, I would greatly dislike having to help you up every day." The man said with a glare, his voice sounding dry and sarcastic.

"I can help my own self up, thank you very much. I didn't need your help to begin with." She replied matching his glare.

"I had to take on the huge toll of becoming your...father. I will not tolerate any backtalk, imprudence, or attitude." He said.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to the chore. I'm a teenage girl, i'm full of attitude, imprudence and backtalk. But don't worry I know how to treat my _elders_ I won't give you too much trouble. Wouldn't want to be giving you a heart attack now would I?" Her Irish was up, and it usually took a while to be brought down again. She usually found herself in a lot of trouble before she even realized what she was saying.

"Elder?" He said with a sneer. "I can understand why you would think that. Considering how _young_ you are. But don't worry, I know how to handle little children. I can usually withstand any amount of tantrums that might come along. Speaking of which; are you almost done with your's?"

They stood glaring at each-other for a few minutes before another loud POP made Cecilia yelp with surprise and back up three paces.

"Looks like I won this round of a stare-down." Snape said sarcastically.

"Please Severus, can't you be civil for ten minutes. You barely know the girl and already you're at a glaring contest with each-other. What could you have said to this dear to make her so mad?" A woman said accusingly to Snape.

"Dear? Minerva, she called me her _elder_. The imprudent little bug."

"Well aren't you?" Minerva said while rolling her eyes. Snape then turned his seething stare to settle on Minerva.

"Yes, but she said it in a way that implied that I was old." He said with gritted teeth.

"She's sixteen. Thirty is old to that generation. Imagine yourself at her age and talking to a man your age. Wouldn't _you_ think you were old?" She replied back with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Still. She's an imprudent little bug who thought only of disrespecting me."

"Bug?" Cecilia finally spoke up. "Well, I've been called worse. Rat..mouse..skunk. Bug, I think is a big improvement." Her smile looking very similar to his sneer.

"Skunk? Were you going through a no-bathing-stage of your life?"

"Yes actually, I was five. When are you going to stop that stage in yours?" Her smile never leaving her face, if anything it just got more triumphant.

"See what I mean? Why couldn't Albus adopt this disease, he certainly seems to love snot nosed brats like this one."

"Something tells me, Severus, that you started this whole thing." Minerva replied.

"I did nothing of the sort! Only _immature brats_ start arguments such as these. It takes someone mature to stop it." His face getting a haughty look.

"It takes two _immature brats_ to fight." Cecilia said.

"Now that is quite enough you two. There is a train to catch, as you muggles put it, and we can't be late. Oh! I'm Professor McGonnagal, I can't believe I didn't introduce myself at the first second upon my arrival. But now that we have been acquainted lets get going." She said as she shrunk Cecilia's bag's and put them in her pocket, much to the surprise and astonishment of Cecilia. And with that they apparated away to a bustling train station.

"Well there it is dear, platform nine and three quarters. Now you must hurry the train leaves in fifteen minutes." Professor McGonnagal said whilst un-shrinking her bags and placing them on a baggage cart.

Cecilia looked around bewildered. "Nine and three quarters..but there's no such thing!... Is there?"

Severus gave a snort and smirked a very annoying smile that seemed to just shout, 'You know nothing.'

"You go between nine and ten dear. Through the wall." Minerva said with a smile while pointing to the wall separating nine from ten. "It would probably be best to start at a running pace since its your first time."

"And get my neck broken in the process? No thanks." She said going pale at the thought. Minerva sighed but her face lightened when she saw the Golden Trio.

"Ah there's Harry and his friends. They'll show you how to get through. Me and Severus must be going unfortunately, lots of preparations still having to be done before the students arrive."

"Yes..very unfortunate indeed." Snape said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "I don't know how i'll be able to tear myself away from your poor little side. Oh well. Guess it has to be done. Bye." He said as he popped himself away.

Minerva rolled her eyes at his dramatic departure. "Have fun dear, and please don't be late. You only have ten minutes left." She smiled one last time and apparated away as quickly as Professor Snape had. The muggles didn't seem to notice any of this though, as they kept going on with their usual business.

She then noticed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with another girl were getting close to going through the wall. She quickly ran to catch up and they showed her how to go between the wall. This was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

* * *

><p>"Snape, Cecilia." Minerva called from the front of the room, holding a scroll and standing next to a very peculiar hat. Cecilia was still trying to get used to her new last name. It was hard, she had had two other names besides Snape in all of her life. Sometimes she wished that she could just keep one name, and not change. She was called Doe for her first ten years of life, and then, when she was adopted by her previous father, she received his name.<p>

At the announcement of another 'Snape' the whole room seemed to get quieter then before. It was unnerving, like everyone was watching every single move she made. She slowly walked up the steps leading to the stool and placement hat. The hat was placed on her head and a small voice spoke to her, making her jump.

"Hmm, very hard indeed. This is the most difficult case that I have every seen. You have enough bravery to be a Gryfindor. Enough smarts to be a Ravenclaw, and just enough deceiving to be a Slytherin. I know for certain what you are not, which is a Hufflepuff. But I can't choose between the other three. They are all equal, one third of each. Well, I guess its up to you. What do you want to be?" The placement hat said.

"I don't know sir. I know a few Gryfindor's but not very well. And I don't know anybody from the other houses, and I'm not very paticular. If I knew what each house was about then maybe I could make up my mind. But I really don't know which one I want. I thought you were supposed to make that decision?" Cecilia thought to the hat, feeling nervous.

"Take me off and hand me to Dumbledore." The hat spoke again into her head. She did as she was told taking the hat off, much to Minerva's and the students utter surprise.

"He wants to talk to Dumbledore.." She told Professor McGonnagal, handing the hat to her. The professor's eyes went wide for a moment, and she looked shocked. She slowly walked over to where Dumbledore was seated and handed him the hat. Dumbledore placed the hat on his head, at the sight, a few students laughed. (mostly Slytherin). After a few moments he took the hat off again and said.

"Minerva continue with the placement proceeding's, Miss. Snape please come with me to my office." With that he handed Minerva back the hat and led Cecilia away. All the while Cecilia was thinking to herself.

_Who am I?_


	3. Chapter 3: Outcast

**Alright, I'm seeing that I have a few views, but only one review. Please review, I'm curious as to what you think about my story. Also, I need a name for a boy that's going to be Cecilia's friend and or maybe boyfriend. So put your idea's in the reviews and one of you might be responsible for the name! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP, if I did I would be older, richer, and be signing autographs. lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Outcast<p>

"Please, sit." Said professor Dumbledore pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

"Is this normal sir?" Cecilia asked as she sat down placing her hands in her lap nervously.

"I will tell you this. This has never happened in all of Hogwarts history. The Hat has always been able to make up his mind, but not today. This does not mean, however, that you are strange. It just means that you are special enough to obtain all three qualities that make this school what it is. Apart from the Hufflepuff traits that is." He answered kindly.

"So what am I? What house will I go into?"

"That, is all up to you. But the hat said that you were not able to make up your mind. So we'll make it easier on you by letting you spend one week in each house. That should be sufficient time in letting you get used to each house. Now the only choice you have to make today, is which house do you want to get to know first?"

"I guess I can go alphabetically." You know, G, R, and S.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan. Now lets return to the feast while I make the announcement." Dumbledore said standing up.

"Announcement?" Cecilia exclaimed, "You don't mean that you have to tell everyone do you?"

"Yes my dear, I'm afraid I must. For it would look strange having you to go to a different house every week, and to save you the trouble of having to answer everyone individually I can explain it to everyone right now."

"I see. That sounds logical."

"Ok good, let us continue." He replied, as he led her back to the feast.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, quiet down." Dumbledore said to the chattering children, as Cecilia stood by his side. Everyone quieted down, and the Professor continued. "A great event has happened today, the hat was not able to make up his mind of which three houses Cecilia Snape was to be placed. He was though, able to determine that she either belonged in Gryfindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Since Cecilia was not able to make up her mind as to which fine house to go we have decided she will spend one week in each house. This week will be Gryfindor, then Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin. I expect you to be courteous, and respectful. Remember, she might choose to be apart of your house, and you wouldn't want to give a bad impression. Now that that announcement has been made let us continue with the feast." Dumbledore finished his speach and pointed Cecilia in the direction of the Gryfindor table.<p>

Cecilia walked slowly to the table and sat down near Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Only to have them turn their gaze and not acknowledge her. _What did I do wrong? _Cecilia thought as all of the Grifindor's turned their gazes. _They must think I'm a freak. Who wouldn't? The only one not able to get sorted? Ugh. Its just like the orphanage, only there at least I had a friend..._

* * *

><p>Cecilia had gone to bed the minute they Prefects showed them their rooms and told them the password. She didn't feel like being ignored any further, at least when she slept she didn't have to deal with the averted glances, and whispers. Do to that fact she woke feeling rested and ready to start her first day of classes.<p>

"Can anyone tell me what a Telephone is, and what its used for?" The Muggle Studies teacher asked. Cecilia promptly raised her hand.

"Snape." The teacher called on her raised hand.

"A telephone is a device that enables people to talk to one another if the other person has a phone as well. Muggles use these devices to talk to people far away, its quicker then sending a letter." She answered confidently.

"Correct, twenty points to Gryfindor." The professor said with a smile. This went on much like this for the remainder of the class. It seemed that most of the students were magic born so they did not know many of the basic Muggle devices. By the end of the class she had obtained two hundred points.

She had no idea how she was put into Muggle Studies after her testing. But it was an easy class so she didn't complain. She had passed enough to be in year five of Potions, year six in Defense Against the Dark Arts, year three in Herbology, year four in Care of Magical Creatures, and year one in Flying.

Cecilia was now headed to her first flying class, she was very excited about it. But also nervous, for she was very afraid of heights.

"Summon your brooms by putting your hand above your brooms and saying, 'Up.'" Madam hooch said while giving the class a demonstration.

It was very awkward for her to be in a class with a bunch of eleven year old kids, but it was even more embarrassing when she was the only one not able to summon the broom.

"Madam Hooch, a flying student flew into the Whomping Willow. We need your help getting her out of the lake!" A seven year prefect called.

"Oh dear. I'll be right back class, do not attempt to fly your brooms, or you will be getting detention for three weeks!" She yelled to them as she hurried off.

"Yeah right. We won't get expelled if she doesn't catch us flying. A first year boy from Slytherin said while mounting his broom.

"Don't! She said that for a reason you could get hurt. The wind is strong today!" Cecilia told the boy, but he flew off anyway. He wasn't in flight more then three minutes when a gust of wind sent him rolling and spiraling...right for the wall of hogwarts. He was going so fast that if he hit, it would break bones.

"AHH! Help me!" He yelled as he hurtled closer to the wall. Cecilia didn't know what to do. But seeing as she was the oldest she took it upon herself to help.

"Up!" She yelled. And this time the broom lept into her hand. She quickly mounted it and flew off. She didn't know how she knew when a gust of wind was comeing at her. She just knew, and was able to dodge everyone. She quickly made it to the boy, grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him off of his broom. She softly landed him on the safe grounds.

"What is going on here?" Madam Hooch yelled.

"She grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me into the air! I almost died! I told her not to fly, but she got mad and pulled me with her. I've never been so scared in all my life!" The Slytherin boy said.

"How dare you!" Madam Hooch said, rounding onto Cecilia. "You could have killed yourself and Acario! I explicitly told you not to fly, yet you did it deliberately, endangering not only your life, but someone else's. For that, you are going to have detentions for the next three months. And sixty points from Gryfindor!" Just then Acario's broom crashed into the wall of Hogwarts with a loud CRASH.

"What was that?" She asked as she whirled around. "Who's broom is that?"

"Acario's." A Ravenclaw girl answered. "He flew off first, but when a gust of wind had him hurdling to the wall Cecilia got on her broom and saved him." With those words said, Madam Hooch's angry face turned to Acario.

"You. You purposefully got Cecilia in trouble for saving your life. For that you will have detention for the remainder of the year. One hundred points from Slytherin. Two hundred to Gryfindor." She yelled. "Everyone pack up your brooms, it is getting too windy to continue our lesson for today."

* * *

><p>Although Cecilia had saved a life. The story going around was the first one; that she endangered his life in the first place. She was getting even more excluded from the Gryfindor's and on top of that staggering glares were being sent her way.<p>

The rest of the week was horrible, she had been deemed a 'squib' when she wasn't able to fly again, and she kept blowing up potions in potion class. Professor Snape was extremely mad about the fact, considering that it was the beginning of the year, and the simple potions shouldn't even have a chance of blowing up. The only class she was good in was muggle studies, but she didn't count that, because it as too much like asking what you had for breakfast.

By the time the week was up she was so relieved to pack up her things that she was finished packing before classes started that day. Some house elves placed her things in the Ravenclaw dorm for her so that she could go straight there. On her way out of the Gryfindor common room she passed Harry. She gave him a small small, but in return he glared and turned the other way. He was so different from the first time they met, what made him so angry at her?

* * *

><p>"When I found out that she was Snape's daughter it was bad enough. But she's all Slytherin for trying to kill that boy! There's something wrong with her, some kind of evil thing, she reminds me of Draco." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron in the library.<p>

"I was shocked to find out about that flying thing, it was a horrible stunt!" Hermione replied back.

"She seemed like an ok girl to me when we were shopping. I should have known something was fishy when music came out of that wand of hers. I just didn't think she was evil is all. But then again, I don't think anyone thought You-Know-Who was evil either."

"Oh Ron! Comparing her to Voldemort? Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Hermione asked him.

"Voldemort blamed the opening of the chamber on Hagrid, getting him expelled and keeping himself in school. Didn't you hear about her trying to get that boy Acario in trouble for what she did? I don't think she's exactly like Voldemort but she could become one." Harry answered for Ron.

"I felt guilty after a couple of days when I found out that she was just adopted by Snape, instead of being his actual biological daughter. But not anymore, she gives me the creeps." Ron said.

"I think that we should all just stay away from her as much as we can. I just hope she doesn't choose to be Gryfindor." Harry said, Hermione and Ron agreed.

* * *

><p>After spending a week in each of the dorms (except of course for Hufflepuff) she finally went to tell Dumbledore her answer.<p>

"Kit-Kat." She said the password for Professor Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and waited for his 'Come in' to open it.

"Oh Cecilia! Come in! Have you decided on which house you want to go into?" He asked her, smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"I really don't want to go back to Slytherin. Their too...mean for me. And the kids in Gryfindor don't like me that well. I think i'm going to choose Ravenclaw. I know that I'm doing horribly in my studies but I like them the best." She said looking down at her hands as she said this.

"Well then Ravenclaw it is. Go to your potions class and tonight i'll announce your decision." He said, keeping from chuckling at her downcast face at the mention of potions. "You don't like potions my dear?" He inquired.

"I always end up blowing something up, so far no-one has gotten injured but I worry that I'll hurt someone."

"Why is it that your doing so poorly in potions? Your written knowledge of the course was very good."

"I read up to book five of potions before I took the exam. Its different when you do it on paper. Doing it for real is more complex." Cecilia answered.

"Well since you'll be living with the Ravenclaws you'll have many tutors at your disposal. Good luck!" He said before she had to rush off to make it to class in time.

* * *

><p>"We'll be doing something rather hard today. So those of you who don't think you can handle it might as well leave and get a T then get a T anyway and injure yourself and others in the process." Snape said looking directly at Cecilia. She swallowed hard but stayed where she was, for to make a mistake was to learn something new.<p>

"Alright, directions on the board, ingredients in the cupboard. Begin." He said while heading to his desk to overlook the students.

"Add four cups of frog oil over medium heat and stir four times clockwise." Cecilia mumbled to herself. Since she was in such a great mood today she hummed while she worked. The thought that she wouldn't have to spend anymore time with the hexing Slytherin's took a huge wait off of her shoulders. She was looking forward to living with the Ravenclaw's, maybe she could make a friend.

Whist she was humming and stirring her potions she thought about about the next steps of the potion. She didn't notice right away, but while she was humming the ingredients and steps needed took on a mind of their own and started doing what she was thinking. When she finished stirring four times clockwise she turned to grab the onyx stone and powder it to put into the potion. But she found it was already powdered and jumped back when it put itself in the cauldron. She stopped humming when the spoon to stir the potion started moving on its own accord.

The minute she stopped humming the spoon fell quiet, along with all of the other items that were following the directions in her head. She got a sudden thought and began to hum the same tune again; the tune she heard coming from her wand so many weeks ago. The minute she started humming again the utensils again followed her thoughts. _This is even better than useing my wand!_ Cecilia thought to herself. And to her utter amazement the potion was finished well before the rest of the class, and to top it all off was the beautiful sky blue color it was supposed to be.

"What did you just do?" A menacing voice spoke from behind her. She jumped and whirled around. "Using your wand during a wand-less potion is against rules therefore you will get a T for cheating." Professor Snape growled at her.

"I didn't use my wand Professor!" Cecilia said, "I don't know how I did it, i just hummed and thought about what I needed to do and it did it for me. This is another one of those 'Remarkable Events' isn't it?" She said quietly, while looking down in distress.

"Wait for me after class Miss...Snape." Professor Snape said. "And give me your wand, I want to view what the last spell used was." He said while she reluctantly handed him her wand.

"Yes sir." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I hope you enjoyed! Just so you know 'Ancario' the boy who tried to get her in trouble. His name means 'ungrateful' in Latin. Cecilia means Goddess of Music. (I don't know where that originates from). The next chapter will be about her finding out her strengths in magic. And a famous person arrives at Hogwarts with a huge piece of her past. I need you to give me idea's for his name! Please review! :D (I will give whoever helps me find his name credit for it in the next chapter) the sooner I get a name the sooner the new chapter comes!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, PLEASE review! I love feedback!**

**briannabermudez: Thank you for your review and I will definitively keep a better eye out for my mistakes. I am also going to get a beta so that it can be even better. :D Thanks again!**

**I want to also give credit for the name of Cecilia's friend (and/or boyfriend haven't decided yet) to one of my friends who gave a suggestion! His name will be Devlin. **

**Review!**

*****Disclaimer*** I do not own this story, the only thing I DO own are the 'new' characters. JK Rowling owns all of the original character's and the story, i'm just embellishing. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Power of Music<p>

"How did you do that? And answer me honestly this time." Snape demanded for the sixth time.

"I told you! All I did was hum!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

"That is impossible. That has never happened before in all wizard history, I don't think your being honest. This is your last chance. Tell me how you did it or I will take you directly up to Dumbledore's office."

"What I told you is the truth. How about this. Let me demonstrate with another potion." She said, hoping that she could do it again.

"Very well." Snape said standing up. He walked over and grabbed a year seven potion book, opened it to a page and handed it back to her. "Do this one."

"Yes sir." She replied. Walking over to her cauldron she looked at the ingredients needed for this specific potion. Instead of manually gathering the potions she decided to put her humming to test, and thought about the potions she would need. She started to hum the tune she heard from her wand as she did earlier in class. All of a sudden the cupboard door opened and the ingredents came flying over to the table.

As she turned her thoughts to the steps needed the indredients, fire, and stirring utensil went to work. After about twenty minutes her potion was finished. The color was the exact tone of seaweed green the text book had said it would be.

"I don't know how you did it, but I think that Dumbledore should know about this." He said. "Come along."

She followed the professor to Dumbledore's office, he looked surprised when Snape barged in. "What is the meaning of this Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"This girl. She can make things go places by humming!" Snape yelled, his face red.

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked turning to Cecilia. She nodded. "Please dear, give me a demonstration."

She started to hum again, quietly, just like before. They could barely hear the tune, but sure enough one of the candies on Dumbledore's desk flew out of the bowl and was placed directly onto Dumbledore's lap. "Hmm, Snape, you said that she had no magical ability whatsoever before today, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Correct. She was even worse then Neville, and that's saying something!" Snape answered.

"Well. What if her powers come from music?"

"But how is that possible? That's never been heard of!"

"Neither was starting Hogwarts at sixteen, or the hat not being able to decide a placement. Cecilia. What were you doing when you rescued that boy during your flying lesson?"

"I was nervous sir. I'm scared of heights, so when i'm scared about something I sing a tune in my head, I was singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow...but I didn't know that's what caused it! I swear! I didn't know until today!"

"Don't worry, nobody's getting on to you girl. We're just curious. I believe that music is the source of your magic. Now, this is very dangerous information Cecilia. This new power could kill...destroy. Without anyone knowing. This isn't to leave this room. Understood?" Snape said.

"Yes sir." She said.

No one knew that they were being overheard..

* * *

><p>"I knew it! She IS evil!" Harry exclaimed to his friends in the shrieking shack, which was their new secret meeting room. Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked on in shock.<p>

"What proved it?" Ron asked.

"I overheard Snape and Cecilia talking. She has a new power, I don't know what it is, but Snape said that she can use it to destroy, and kill. I think she's a Voldemort supporter who's trying to get revenge for his death. I think its time we take action."

"What kind of action Harry?" Luna asked in her usual wispy voice.

"We need to figure out a way to stop her powers, and/or get her expelled from school. Do whatever you can to get her out of this school and away from any innocent children. Too many lives have already been taken. Do stuff and blame it on her, do whatever it takes." Harry said his eyes ablaze, thinking about Sirius, his parents, and Lupin.

"We'll do what it takes, Harry." Ron said, and the other's were quick to agree.

* * *

><p>The whole school was ablaze with activity. A student who had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago was coming back to teach flying. That wasn't all, he was a famous Quiditch player who had helped Harry during the fall of Voldemort. He had been responsible for the death and capture of many deatheaters during that war. It was known around that him and Harry had been fast friends, and kept in contact often. To Harry, he was a mentor, to him, Harry was a hero, a partner, and a brother.<p>

"Can you believe it?" A Ravenclaw girl, Tatiana sighed. "Devlin. Coming to our school to teach flying! If only I was still taking those classes!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean I know he helped in the battle, but so did a'lot of others. You don't swoon over Harry or Ron. So why him?" Peter, another Ravenclaw asked. All of the Ravenclaws were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room talking excitedly about the new professor.

"BECAUSE, he's taller, stronger, and soooo CUTE!" She responded.

"I thought we were supposed to be studying for the upcoming potions class." Cecilia stated, "Lets stop talking about the new teacher and concentrate on getting good grades."

"Cecilia, you are definitively a Ravenclaw.." A Ravenclaw girl said as everyone quickly went back to their studies.

"And proud of it!" She responded with a smile and chuckle.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what he's like? I mean you'll be the ONLY sixteen year old who will be taking that class! Imagine falling in love!" Tatiana said, her eyes dreamy.

"Hmm..falling in love while failing in flying? I don't think so. I don't think any wizard would look twice at a girl who couldn't master flying." She said laughing.

"But that's the romantic part! Imagine his arms around you as he explains how to bring the broom to flight.. Why did I pass flying!" She exclaimed laughing as Cecilia chucked a pillow her way.

"Just get back to work." She said with a huge smile on her face and feeling happier then she had been in a long time.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to be the adoring friend who comes to your aid when you get injured in class, and when mine and his eyes meet he will know..we were meant for each other."

"You are SUCH a drama queen!" She laughed, lifting her book to shield against Tatiana's rolled up piece of paper.

* * *

><p>"HE'S HERE!" Tatiana yelled grabbing Cecilia's hand and dragging her to the window over looking the front of the school.<p>

"You can't even see him Tatiana, the crowd is too thick! Please..let go of my arm." She said smiling at her friends excitement. But just then the crowd parted to let the young man through, she gasped as she set eyes on Devin.

"See?" Tatiana said noticing Cecilia's gasp and interpreted it to her amazement at his 'charming' looks. "Isn't he dreamy?"

"Uh huh." She said, not taking her eyes off of his light brown hair, and slightly freckled skin.

"Let's go down and get a closer look!" She said grabbing Cecilia even as she tried to protest. She dragged Cecilia down from the common room and into the feasting area, where they would celebrate the new arrival. Most of the Ravenclaw's were already at their table, sitting down calmly, waiting for the chaos to calm down.

"Please everyone, take your seats and quiet down!" Dumbledore shouted above the noise. After silence reined the room he motioned to a room off to the side. The room once again erupted in noise when Devlin came into view. "Please. Silence!" Dumbledore said again. "This is Devlin McDaniel, he is to be our new flying Professor. Madam Hooch is sadly, retiring. I know that all of us will be disappointed to see her leave." A few Slytherins snickered at that remark, but Dumbledore ignored them. "Now please commence eating, and do not disturb the new professor just yet. Let him get settled. That is all."

The noise once again started almost instantly, as people started talking about their new professor. The only one not interested in the babble around them was Cecilia, who continued to stare at the new professor with a penetrating gaze. "Cecilia!" Tatiana called for the sixth time.

"Yes?" She said, almost jumping as she was called out of her daze.

"I was asking if you were going to eat, but now I see that your too dazzled by the handsome looks of Devlin.." She said with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Oh stop, I was just wondering how he got that scar on his neck. I was imagining all of the different ways he could have come by it."

"Oh that?" Trevor said, who was sitting across from Cecilia. "He got that when he was in Combat with death-eater, it was at the end of the battle and he was injured badly from it. Nobody thought he would live, but he did. The death-eater was sending a hex for Harry, he saved his life. Harry didn't leave his side until he opened his eyes three days after the battle, their like brothers. Or at least that's what I heard from my brother who's a Gryffindor."

"He...almost died?" She said, her face going pale.

"Oh my gosh! Its love at first sight! You love him!" Tatiana stated.

"I do not! I was just surprised, that's all. Now let me finish eating, I want to go out to the gardens to study before lights out." She said turing back to her plate.

"Alright..if you say so." She responded with a smirk.

"I do." she said, but smiled to show her friend she wasn't mad. She looked over again at where Devlin was seating, and almost fell out of her seat when he looked in her direction. His eyes widened but he broke the gaze quickly and left the dining area. She quickly finished eating and followed him, for he also was headed for the gardens.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Harry asked his friends who sat at his table.<p>

"See what?" Ron asked around the mouthful of food he had in his mouth.

"Ugh Ron, don't speak with your mouth full of food!" Hermione said, he nose wrinkled.

"Devlin left the table, and Cecilia followed him. I think she's going to do something. He was responsible for the capture of many death-eaters, if she wanted to have revenge he's the perfect candidate." Harry said, looking worriedly at the door they both disappeared in. "He saved my life, if she's going to hurt him I have to do the same." He said standing up, Neville was the first to follow his stead, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were quick to follow. Nobody noticed as they quickly rushed after Cecilia and Devlin.

* * *

><p>Cecilia got to the garden and didn't see Devlin, <em>what do I care?<em> She thought to herself. _I came out here to study, not talk to professors._ She walked over and under the leaves of a weeping willow and leaned back on the trunk.

"Do you remember me Little Lia?" A masculine voice said from the other side of the trunk behind her, making her jump and drop her book.

"You startled me." She said, trying to stop the beating of her surprised heart.

"I apologize." He said, his eyes piercing into hers.

"Its fine...Dev." She said, looking down at her lap.

"So you do remember me!" He said, coming around and sitting down in front of her.

"How could I forget you?" She said, still not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know. It was so long ago the last time we had seen each other. You were seven." He said his voice solemn.

"You were ten." She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Lia! I tried-" His voice broke off, he couldn't finish.

"It wasn't your fault Dev! You were only ten. Besides, I turned out fine." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the past that they had shared together.

"I was the oldest. I left you! With that...man. You were just a kid, and I left you. But please Lia, understand, I didn't want to! The minute I could I started looking for you, I couldn't find you anywhere...I though you were- I've had to live with so much guilt Cecilia!"

"You? Guilty?" She shouted at him, standing up. He followed pursuit and stood, towering over her 5'1 frame with his 6'1. "I had to live with the guilt that you were dead! He told me you were dead!" She ran at him pounding her fists into his chest, backing them out of the covering's of the willow's leaves. "It was my idea, and you supposedly ended up dead!" Her assaulting fists were abruptly pulled back by strong hands grabbing her and yanking her back to fall on the soft dirt. A hex was said and she stopped moving immobile.

"Are you alright Devlin?" The boy Harry asked, turning from the hex he cast to look at his friend.

"What did you just do? Un-hex her NOW!" He shouted at Harry.

"But she was hurting you!" He said, looking confused.

"Do you think that that little person could hurt me? It she was hurting me I could have taken out my own wand and protected MYSELF." He said, his face red, "Un-hex her NOW!" Harry quickly turned and reversed the spell he used, looking more confused by the minute. The minute the spell was lifted Cecilia let out sobs. She quickly got to her feat, and crying, ran quickly away.

"Cecilia!" Devlin called to her, but thought better then following her. He put his hands at the top of his head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"She was trying to hurt you Devlin, and you let her. Why?" Harry said, his brow creased.

"Because she had every right to." He said quietly, his back to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean... that I deserved it." He answered, walking away from them and heading back inside the school walls, not turning back. Leaving the group of five looking confused and perplexed.

* * *

><p>"Cecilia? Whats wrong?" Tatiana exclaimed as Cecilia came running through the common room with tears streaming down her face. She quickly followed her friend and found her laying, stomach down, on her bed.<p>

"Ceal? Whats wrong?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand of Cecilia's back. She just shook her head, her sobs not ceasing. "Please Cecilia, talk to me."

"I..don't..want to..talk about it." She said between sobs, her voice muffled by the mattress. "But..so that..you don't worry..its not all bad...mostly relief." She sobbed.

"Well if and when you want to talk about it I have an open ear. I'll stay here until you calm down, ok?" She said, her voice sounding motherly. Cecilia just nodded. After about fifteen minutes her sobbing quieted down, and she sat up.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually cry." She said, sniffling.

"Its alright Ceal, sometimes you bottle things up inside until just the smallest of things breaks us. Right?"

"I guess you could explain it like that. Thank you...for everything."

"Its what friends are for." She replied smiling.

"I'm your friend?" She asked, looking happy.

"Of course! I think that your my best friend." She said her smile widening.

"Best friends." Cecilia repeated, her smile going all the way to her eyes.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for viewing! Next chapter will be about a confrontation between Cecilia and Devlin, and the truth behind her parents and family come out! Also I want you vote. Should there be anything romantic between the two? Or should they just stay really good friends? The faster you comment the faster the next chapter with be! I'll try to get it in sometime this week, but I have state tests I have to prepare for and take. I'll definitively have the next chapter done by next Saturday at the LATEST. But I can't do the next chapter until you decide weather they will be boy-friend girl-friend or not. Please REVIEW! :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Surprising Truth

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own this book, JK Rowling does.<strong>

**I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter, I have been busy with tests, and school. Plus I have found my own 'Devlin':D I will upload more quickly now that it is summer and I have nothing to do. lol Again I am sorry!**

**Katee33333: Ok, you along with my sister have convinced me, Devlin and Cecilia belong together! Thank you for enjoying this book! :DDDD**

**CalvinCue3882: Well a new chapter you have! I hope you enjoy! I keep reviewing! I love feedback! :D**

**To everyone else who has not responded: PLEASE REVIEW! I love good or bad reviews! The more feedback the better! :D**

**Ok without any more hesitations...chapter four! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>It has been four days since she last encountered Devlin. She had been getting glares from all of the Gryffindor students and some of the Ravenclaw kids as well. The Slytherin were just as bad as always, but something told her that trouble was in the air. She could feel it in her skin. Something was going to happen..<p>

Devlin emerged from one of the classrooms down the hall; she quickly turned the corner to avoid him. She felt so guilty for hitting him that night. There had been no reason for it, and she couldn't stand to face him after what she had done. Besides, he had grown up, they were no longer children. He was grown...she wasn't. The age difference hadn't been as obvious when playing in dirt, but now...she knew she acted childish, and knew that he knew too. It was better if they just didn't see eachother.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little magic-less Ravenclaw." A voice came from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Ancario's brother Amancio.

"What do you want?" She said, looking behind him to see if anyone was coming, just in case she needed help.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you knew how to fix a flute is all. Someone sat on it." His eyes were cold, and looked like he was issuing a challenge.

"I'd have to look at it to see if it could or not." She said her eye's narrowing. She didn't have any reason not to trust him, but the fact that his little brother was so...mean, made her suspicious as to his behavior.

"Its down here, follow me." She followed but staying weary, she didn't trust him, that was something one had to earn. They went down the hall and he opened the door to an unused schoolroom. Judging by the dust and cobwebs this room hadn't been used to ages. "In here." She walked past him and into the room, it was strange, but she felt as if she had been here before.. she whirled around as she heard the door behind her slam close, and with a sickening feeling in her gut, she heard it lock.

"What are you doing? Where's the flute?" She said, but she already knew the answer...there was no flute. "_How could I have been so dumb?" S_he thought._ "I should have followed my instincts and not followed him in the first place."_

"You thought you could get away with getting my brother in trouble? He has detention for the whole year because of you." His glare frightened her; it was so cold, so... evil. She had to get out of the room, but she didn't know how she could get by him, and besides...the door was locked. All thoughts of leaving left though, as Amancio took out his wand and pointed it at her. "This is where you pay." She screamed in agonizing pain as he uttered a spell that made her insides feel like they were being turned inside out. The pain was so severe, she could hardly breathe, she couldn't move. She remembered this pain, not just feeling it, but seeing it happen too.

"Now are you sorry?" He said with a sneer, his face contorted in a look that said he was enjoying this. "This is true payback, you won't mess with a Slytherin again will you?" When she didn't answer he made the pain even worse, concentrating on making it as horrible as he could, "Will you?" She shook her head as tears ran down her face, she couldn't stop screaming, the pain...the pain.

* * *

><p>He saw her turn down the hall, she was avoiding him, he knew it. And she had every right to, he shouldn't have left her, she was just a kid, he lived with that guilt every day. But he needed to apologize, to hear her say she forgave him. They had been best friends once upon a time, could that friendship ever return? <em>"Do I want it to?"<em> That thought shocked him, of course he wanted to be her friend...but then again...she had grown up. Did he just want to be friends? Or did he want something deeper? _"Could there be anything deeper?"_ He didn't know, but he would find out, he walked to where she had turned and looked down the hall, he didn't see her. Maybe she was hiding in one of the rooms until she knew he wasn't here anymore.

"Hi Devlin!" It was Harry. They had gotten back on the right track the day after the fight; he didn't tell him about knowing her, or their past. Just that they had a disagreement and that it was nothing to worry about. Harry knew not to ask anymore, it wasn't any of his business, and Devlin was glad he understood that.

"Oh! Hi Harry." He replied with a smile.

"What are you doing down here? These rooms haven't been used in forever. Are you opening it up for a different class or something?"

"No, I was waiting for somebody, but it doesn't look like_" He was cut off when a scream pierced the air. It wasn't very loud, so it wouldn't have been heard unless somebody was standing in this hall. But though the scream was distant he knew..._"Cecilia!"_ Harry and him looked at each other, then they both stated to run toward the sound.

"Who do you think it is?" Harry asked keeping up to Devlin. Devlin didn't answer but just ran faster as the scream grew louder, as if whatever the person had been going through had just intensified. He knew the scream; he had heard it before, long ago. It was an unforgivable. The door the screams were coming from had no window, and the door was locked. Devlin took out his wand.

"Alohomora!" He said pointing it at the door, the lock clicked and they burst through the door. Cecilia was curled up in a ball as the Cruciatus Curse was being used on her. She couldn't stop screaming, her body going through spasms as the pain swept through her. Tears coursing down her face.

"Stupefy!" A voice brought him out of the misery he was seeing. Harry had used the spell on Amancio and he fell to the floor, stunned. The screams stopped, but her body lay un-moving. He went to her and kneeled next to her, picking her up and looking into her face.

"Cecilia? Cecilia please open your eyes. Talk to me!" He begged with her, his heart felt cold with fear. He didn't know how long the curse was on her, but if it was long enough, and hard enough, it could kill her. _"Please don't die Little Lia..." _Her eyes opened a crack, and a whisper left her lips.

"Devlin_" She fell back, going unconscious.

* * *

><p>The pain had been so severe; she hadn't felt such pain in a long time. She was in so much pain she couldn't pay attention to what was going on. And then the pain left, her body felt like it had been bruised, beaten... exhausted by the exertion of it all she didn't move. Then arms enveloped her; a hand brushing her hair away. Devlin's voice; sounding urgent, scared and worried. She struggled to open her eyes; she barely succeeded, opening just a crack. She could see him, his eyes filled with worry, they were the same, his eyes hadn't changed. "Devlin" She had whispered, but then darkness overtook her.<p>

She woke up in the hospital wing, her head throbbed, her back hurt, her legs hurt...everything hurt. Her eye's still closed she thought back to when she had been in as much pain. She quickly dropped that from her mind, she didn't need to be thinking about that right now. Not about that horrible night, or what she had done. She couldn't. "Lia?" A voice made her turn her head and open her eyes, slowly, but she did.

"De_Professor McDaniel...what are you doing here?" Her heart fluttered, no longer angry at herself or him she saw him clearly, up close. He really did grow up.

"Professor McDaniel?" His voice slightly raised her jumped out of the chair that stood by her bed. "Am I just that to you Lia? Just a professor, after everything we've been through?"

"But you ARE my professor! Won't I get in trouble for calling you anything else?" Her brow creased, she was confused, what made him say something like this, why was he angry?"

"In class yes, but classes are over for the day. Don't call me Professor McDaniel, please Lia!" His face looked anguished.

"Alright, as long as you're sure I won't get in trouble Dev." She said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure." His face broke into a smile.

"But what if I call you by your middle name_" Her eyes took on a mischievous gleam as he stopped her before she could finish.

"Don't EVEN think about it!" He put on a mock stern face, "Or I'll call you by yours!"

She laughed, "Truce! Truce! So how did you get a name like 'McDaniel'? She raised an eyebrow as her lips turned into a smirk.

"The family that adopted me had the last name of McDaniel." He said with a smile.

"So...when you get old I can start singing, 'old McDaniel had a farm e eye e eye oh?" She laughed as he grabbed the pillow from the next bed over and whopped it on her.

"Never! Don't even think about it!" He said laughing.

"I still can't believe you're alive." She said her smile fading.

"And I can't believe you are." His face also going solemn. "I'm so sorry Lia, I shouldn't have left without you! I should have gone back, I've lived with such regret Lia!"

"Its ok Dev! It was my plan, and i'm glad you got out! Look at you! You're a professor, you have friends, you've lived a great life so far!"

"You didn't!" He yelled once again standing up. "He could have killed you for me leaving! He could have hurt you...did he? Lia did her hurt you because I left?"

"That doesn't matter now Dev, it's been nine years. It's over." She said looking away.

"Tell me!" He said trying to meet her gaze.

"Yes...tell us." They turned as a voice came from the end of the bed, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Hermione had come up without either of them noticing. "Devlin, we used to be friends, but you've never told me your past. Tell me now…I think we need to know."

"It's a dark past Harry." Devlin said looking them each in the eye.

"So was the war." He replied.

"But_" Devlin started but Cecilia interrupted.

"They deserve to know Devlin. We've both kept it in so long it will probably be good to let it all out." She said, and then turned to the six people at the end of the bed. "Is there somewhere we can go where there will be privacy?"

"The shrieking shack." Harry replied.

"Tomorrow night then, at the shrieking shack."

* * *

><p>She had been released yesterday afternoon, but the pain was still severe. Still, she made it out to the Shrieking Shack and was now joined with the six people who she hardly knew, who were going to learn her past.<p>

"Me and Devlin met at an orphanage in Ireland. I was at the time; 4, and he was 7. It wasn't a wonderful place, and the orphanage leader was very strict."

"Ahem, you left some things out Lia..." Devlin said, "I had lived there my entire life, left at the doorstep when I was about six months old, she arrived when she was four..alright, now carry on."

"If you want to tell the story you can..." Cecilia said with a smile.

"I'll just add the things you forget!" He said with a chuckle.

"Guys! Please, just tell the story!" Ginny said, sounding exasperated.

"Ok, ok." Said Cecilia; getting serious again. "So one day not long after I had arrived Mistress Cullen saw me moping and had yelled at me for a good quarter of an hour about how I should be grateful to be there and to stop looking so sullen. After she finally finished yelling I quickly made my way outside to the back garden. It was the one place she didn't go, she didn't like the outdoors. Me and Devlin met when I bumped into some bullies, seven year old kids who loved to pick on the younger ones. He defended me and we had been friends ever since."

"We were both adopted by a strange man, he was extremely mean, and he knew magic_"

"He knew magic?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, and he used it on us numerous times." Devlin answered.

"The Cruciatus Curse was his favorite." Cecilia continued. "He knew Devlin had had magic and that was why he adopted him, he thought I did but was severely disappointed, he expressed his disappointment through the curse. He trained Devlin daily, making him learn everything he could cram into his head. He became well enough in the magic that I came up with a plan. I decided to escape."

"She decided that if I could get through the doors to our rooms and get us out we would be able to leave, just get out and I could grab the broom he was training me on and we could fly away..never to return." Devlin took over, "It didn't go according to plan, I got out of my room, but I couldn't get her's open. A stronger spell was put on it. I then heard his footsteps coming, I made a decision that I regret to this day..." He couldn't go on so Cecilia again took over.

"He left without me. I'm glad he did...now. But later the man told me that he had caught Devlin, and killed him. I grieved forever."

"But I didn't die, I was almost caught by him, but by the time he did catch up to me I was on the broom, and he was unable to hit me with any curse. I flew for ages before finally becoming to tired to fly, I fell from the sky and landed on a farm, the family, the McDaniel's, found me and my broom. They were wizards as well and knew from the broom that I knew magic too. They looked for my family, finding I had none, decided to adopt me. I have been with them ever since."

"He changed after you left, becoming nicer toward me, I still didn't trust him, but I made him believe I did. I was never hurt by any of his curses again but stayed weary. Then one day he left, I never saw him again, I was then put into a foster family and then brought here."

"He was nicer to you?" Devlin asked his eyes wide, "Are you sure it was the same man?"

"Same man; different attitude. I think he was trying to get something, I don't know what, but then I remembered where I had seen him. He was a deceiver, and he wanted to know where some information was that he needed. Information my father gave me before he was killed."

"Who killed your father?" Harry asked.

"That very same man, I didn't realize until later, but then one day I saw him kill a man, his face changed when he did that. And I knew...he killed my parents. But before my father died he placed a spell on me that gave me the information needed to destroy him, he had once been on his side but realized the evil of the man, turning again to the side of the good. His last attempt to the good was put into me."

"Wait...your father knew magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes...but I hadn't realized at the time that that was what it was. When I finally came to Hogwarts I had tried to erase the memories that had happened while living with that man, coming to the conclusion that all magic was bad, or that the things that had happened was not the cause of magic."

"So those people, including your father, were Voldemort supporters. Until your father turned to the right side that is." Harry said.

"I guess...I don't know who Voldemort is, but I think the name sounds familiar."

"I'll explain him to you later." Devlin said.

"Who was your father?" Luna asked.

"I can't remember his name...but I have a picture of him, in my locket." She said, reaching into her shirt to pull out a chain that held a silver heart. She clicked it open and leaned forward so that everyone could see.

"NO!" Harry screamed standing up. Confusion, anger, and disbelief were on his face. For the picture in her locket was no other than James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW. I will try to get a chapter in every week, on Friday. If I won't be able to I will send it in ASAP. The next chapter is going to be about the history of Harry's father, and what reallly happened on the night Voldemort killed his parents. Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
